Todo comienzo tiene un final
by n4di
Summary: desde el comienzo hasta el final. rivaille x hanjix irvin drama/romance/ hentai lemon etc
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

El invierno ha llegado… el frio comienza a notarse desde las primera s horas de la mañana.

Una linda y atlética hanji zoe, se encontraba trotando en medio del cuartel general. Hasta que un joven alto un poco mayor que ella le hace una seña para que la castaña se le acerque.

Buenos días hanji!- exclamo el joven rubio al ver su subordinada- Este es tu nuevo compañero – le indico al chico bajo que le acompañaba – Él es Rivaille levi, es nuevo en el regimiento y me gustaría que le ayudaras a adaptarse a nuestro ambiente.

Claro! – exclamo hanji- Eh Hola? , soy hanji zoe del departamento de investigaciones, espero que seamos muy buenos compañeros- ella le estrecho su mano para saludarlo. El joven con mirada asesina simplemente la miro con su cara inexpresiva y la rechazo, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió solo a las instalaciones del regimiento.

Bah que mal educado es este enano que acabas de reclutar Irvin-

Solo es un poco rebelde tenle un poco de paciencia. Por favor necesito que le ayudes adaptarse ya que como ya podéis apreciar es un poco prepotente y no tiene muy buen humor- le contesto su mayor en tono de favor

- Y que tiene de especial ese enano para que te tomes la molestia de pedirme este gran favor? –

- Él tiene un talento increíblemente innato para "asesinar" solo necesita un poco de adiestramiento. Y que tengo la esperanza que él marcara la diferencia me podría tomar la molestia y decirte que puede convertirse en el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.- le contesto con un tono muy serio su mayor Irvin.

Bueno iré tras el para ver que se le puede hacer – le contesta en tono un poco molesto hanji-

Gracias Hanji. Un detalle cuídate. No lo hagas enojar por favor.- se despidió Irvin

Okey!

* en donde se habrá metido este enano? – hanji estaba buscando a su nuevo compañero por todo el edificio del regimiento de reconocimiento. Hasta que lo encontró en el pasillo sentado al lado de la ventana.

Ufff donde estabas pequeño?- le pregunto un poco agitada hanji zoe

El chico le dirigió la mirada – Apestas! No has pensado que deberías tomarte una ducha después de hacer ejercicios?.

El rostro de la chica se enrojeció, ella innatamente se volteo - Deberías preocuparte por ti. Aparte estoy toda sudada por tu culpa; recorrí todo el regimiento buscándote.

Cuál es mi habitación? Chica cuatro ojos?- le respondió el joven azabache

Ves que me necesitabas? – la chica le chica le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. – esta es tu habitación, acomoda tus pertenencias. en una hora más es el almuerzo, en el casino que se encuentra en el primer piso ala derecha. No creo que necesites más explicaciones , hasta luego- se despidió una más tranquila hanji

*que chico más raro, prepotente y mal educado. Pero aun así es muy guapo y cool en su forma de ser….- uf que calor…. Es verdad apesto jajajjaja. Creo que me tomare una pequeña ducha, tenía razón ese enano molesto- se dijo así misma zoe.

La castaña acaba de salir del baño de las chicas solo con una toalla rodeando su delgado cuerpo…. Gran error se estaba congelando. El cambio de temperatura le iba a provocar un pequeño resfrió. Se dirigió a su habitación para colocarse ropas limpias y secas. Una vez ya vestida se dio cuenta que su estómago rugía ya que su reloj biológico le avisaba que ya era la hora de la comida. Así que dirigió muy apurada al comedor.

En el comedor se encontraban todos sus compañeros almorzando una deliciosa sopa de pollo ideal para capear el frio de aquel duro invierno. Todos sus compañeros agradecían aquella calefactora comida.

La chica con anteojos comenzó a buscar a su nuevo compañero pero no lo encontraba en ninguna mesa común donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Hasta que lo encontró en una alejada mesa que se encontraba en un rincón muy solitario de aquel comedor. Así que decidió ir hacerle un poco de compañía.

Oye deberías estar con los demás- le dijo animosa hanji zoe.

No me interesa sociabilizar con personas que probablemente mañana no estén aquí.- le contesto muy serio rivaille- sos una molestia cuatro ojos. Aparte deberías secarte ese cabello húmedo.

-gracias por preocuparte, ves que no eras tan desinteresado como aparentas ser.- ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al azabache que se le encontraba observándola…

Así comenzó una "amistad entre ambos chicos"

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado este primer capitulo . Es mi primer fic! Tengo toda una historia ya en mente solo falta plasmarla en Word xD saludos. Sus criticas constructivas serán muy bien recibidas . Cariños!


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

La nieve se comienza a derretirse ante los rayos del sol. Una linda mañana se asoma en el regimiento de reconocimiento….

La joven Hanji como era típico de ella se levantaba a primeras horas para poder aprovechar así mejor el resto del día. Como era muy común de ella lo primero que hacía era dirigirse a las oficinas de investigaciones a buscar las investigaciones que no había alcanzado a completar la noche anterior. Luego a dirigirse a los comedores para tomar su buen desayuno el cual consistía en un caliente café con su marraqueta (pan francés) a la ves tomaba los informes a completar; Hasta que siente que alguien se sienta frente de ella y aparte de su vista los informes para dedicarle una mirada a su compañero.

- Oye cuatro ojos no crees que es un poco muy temprano para comenzar a calentarte tu cabecita?- le dijo en su típico tono desinteresado y sentándose en frente de ella el joven con mirada asesina.

- Ahuché! Por tu culpa me acabo de quemar mi lengüita!- exclama muy enfada hanji

- Deberías ser más cuidadosa cuando bebes un café hirviendo – respondió rivaille

*realmente este chico me desconcentra no puedo hacer nada delante de el sin que mi cuerpo reaccione torpemente, realmente me comienza a gustar* un leve sonrojo comienza aparecer en el rostro de zoe*

-Si debería ser más cuidadosa pero me perturba tu presencia cuando trato de estudiar estos papeles- respondió hanji tratando de ocultar ese nerviosismo que le colocaba loquita por dentro.

- Eres una tonta cuatro ojos. Hoy saldremos a una expedición para buscarte un titán extraño, deberías estar más concentrada en este tema y de regresar viva para poder terminar tus informes le respondió fríamente rivaille.

- Siempre tan preocupado por mí. Se podría decir que te gusto Levi y por eso quieres mi bienestar uhhh!–la castaña le dirigió una mirada picarona al azabache.

-En realidad quiero que termines luego esa estupidez de "investigaciones" y llegar luego a descansar – Le respondió rivaille. Después de levantarse para ir a sus habitaciones a preparse para dirigirse al grupo de expedición que saldría aquella mañana primaveral.

En la entrada del regimiento ya se encontraba una animada Hanji Zoe acompañada por su buen amigo Mike , su capitán Irvin Smith y un pequeño grupo de exploración.

Ya estaban listos! Ya estaban en las afueras del muro maría. Un pequeño grupo de militaras cabalgando en plena planicie . Se encontraron con muy pocos titanes en el camino los cuales lograron esquivar sin complicaciones. Ya estaba cayendo la noche y debean buscar un lugar donde refugiarse, se vieron obligados a recurrir a un gran bosque que tenían arboles suficientemente altos para poder "descansar sin mayor problemas".

Ya en el bosque armaron un pequeño grupo de vigilancia nocturna . Voluntariamente se ofreció Mike con el capitán Irvin Smith.

-eh Smith aun no le has dicho nada a Zoe? – le pregunto Mike muy interesado por la respuesta de su capitán.

- A que te refieres? –le contesto un desentendido Smith

- jajá puedo oler a kilómetros tu interés por la recluta hanji, no te hagas ….. Que si no te le declaras yo lo voy hacer ahora mismo- afirmo en tono burlón Mike.

- En realidad trato de no pensar en aquello ya que puedo apreciar que ella le gusta de sobre manera a rivaille. Pasan juntos, ya parecen casados pasan discutiendo y golpeándose ….- respondió en tono desconsolado el joven capitán.

Mike observo al capitán muy serio- Entre nosotros sabemos que ese enano nunca le corresponderá a Hanji . Ya sabes que los rumores corren muy rápido y se sabe que visita seguido los puticlub al igual que yo.

- No sabes nada Mike, Zoe es capaz de encantar a cualquier hombre que ella se le proponga. De hecho es por eso que estamos aquí. Ella se dedicó a enviarle cartas e informes contantemente a los altos mandos…. Es por ese motivo que estamos aquí.

- - TSK!

- Escuche mi nombre? – llego la castaña agarrando del brazo a su joven capitán

- UD. Señorita hanji no deberías estar descansando o preparándote para la captura de mañana?

- Así es … pero ya me adelante… estuve merodeando por el bosque buscando algún posible candidato para la captura de mañana . Es uno de 5 metros y en estos momentos está dormitando así que no hay mucho que averiguar solo esperar hasta mañana a primero hora.

Estas palabras llamaron la atención del joven capitán – Estabas sola?

- SÍ – respondió una nerviosa hanji dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo.

Un enfurecido Irvin le levanto el mentón a la recluta – Sabes que está prohibido merodear sin compañía y mucho menos sin mi autorización . Colocaste en riesgo tu integridad personal. Hanji si te hubiera pasado algo yo (…) no me hubiera (…)

-No estaba sola – interrumpió Rivaille- Yo estuve con ella en todo momento.

La castaña se ruborizo al acordarse ella estúpidamente le había pedido a rivaille, que le acompañase para poder estar a solas y poder declarársele.

_FLASH BACK- cuando hanji y rivaille se encontraban buscando al candidato para capturar._

_Rivaille se acercó a la castaña y le agarra del brazo y la besa bruscamente . Esta no alcanza a reaccionar y se deja llevar . Hanji logra asimilar aquella comprometedora escena atina y muerde el labio inferior de rivaille y se zafa de sus brazos._

_¿Qué haces? ¿Qué quieres de mi hanji zoe? Le pregunta rivaille limpiando la sangre de su labio mordido._

_Ella lo mira confundida y se aleja de él regresado a toda velocidad al improvisado campamento.. Donde avista a sus compañero Mike y su capitán Smith._

Ya esta amaneciendo, ya es la hora para capturar al titán raro.

Así que el capitán Smith despertó a todos los reclutas para preparan la captura del titán. No existió ningún problema ya que estaban muy organizados y capturaron al espécimen y se lo pudieron llevar sin ningún problema a las cercanías del regimiento de exploración .

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá lo que nos gusta 1313… Espero mañana tener listo el capítulo. Besos n4di**


	3. Chapter 3

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Al llegar sanos y salvos al viejo edificio del regimiento todos estaban muy aliviados ya que no existió baja de personal ya que no fue muy compleja la captura del ejemplar raro de titán.

Hanji se fue corriendo a su habitación para poder asimilar aquella situación de la noche anterior…. Se Re costo encima de su cama y se tocó sus labios sutilmente no podía creer lo que había pasado. Cerro sus ojos luego sintió que un calor invadía su cuerpo y bajaba por su vientre no lo podía creer nunca había sentido aquellas sensaciones las cuales eran nuevas para aquella joven. Deseaba que aquel atrevido que le había robado su primer beso… lo deseara…. Deseaba que hubiera sido más que un beso. Zoe, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se comenzó a besar sus manos re creando aquel beso robado por el chico que le gustaba. Comenzó a menear sus caderas frotándose su sexo por encima de sus ropas con su otra mano disponible, sintió como aquel calor y electricidad bajaba por todo su cuerpo. Zoe quiso explorar un poco más así que comenzó a tocarse por debajo de su cuadro (bombacha, calzon,etc) sintió como su sexo se humedecía al hacer roces con las yemas de sus suaves manos, froto suavemente su clítoris el cual le estaba provocando un placer inexplicable estaba a punto de alcanzar su clímax …. Hasta que golpearon la puerta de su habitación-

- Hanji, abrid la puerta por favor – golpeo la puerta el joven capitán Irvin

Hanji se arregló rápidamente y fue abrir la puerta de su habitación.

- Ehhh Irvin no te esperaba - le dijo la chica un poco agitada

- Hanji-san estas enferma? – Irvin le toca la frente a zoe- pareciera que tienes algo de fiebre?

- No, no es nada solo es que tengo un poco de calor- respondió una hanji nerviosa no le hubiera gustado que su capitán supiera lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

- Estas segura? Vine a buscarte para que me acompañes a cenar conmigo, claro que como amigos- el rubio no podía ocultar su nerviosismo e interés Asia ella.

- Claro como amigos! Pues lo somos o no?- la castaña cerró la puerta de su habitación y acompaño a Irvin a su despacho.

Irvin tenía en su despacho una cena lista preparada por él. Consistía en un graneado arroz con una presa de pollo.

- Toma asiento Zoe, colócate cómoda que ahora probaras mi mano – le dijo el rubio muy entusiasmado.

Hanji se acuerda que no se ha lavado sus manos después de aquel acto y se coloca roja roja literalmente roja como tomate al acordarse de los toques que ella se estaba provocando hace un rato.

Ambos se disponen a comer y deleitar aquel platillo que era un festín que no se podían dar a diario. Hanji deleitaba cada bocado de ese bien aliñado pollo….

-Zoe estás un poco distraída. Te gusto mi comida?- le pregunto el joven capitán esperando una respuesta positiva de su compañera.

- Exquisita hace años que no probaba algo muy bueno! . Debe ser afortunada tu novia o tu futura esposa, tiene una mano maravillosa!

Irvin se sonrojo y miro a hanji con sus ojos carismáticos típico de él. – No querida zoe lamentablemente no tengo a una mujer a mi lado. Lamentablemente está prohibido tener algún tipo de relaciones siendo un militar. Pero en realidad me gusta una chica – le respondió con una sonrisa un poco nervioso.

- Entonces es ella la afortunada que tendrá el privilegio de que le cocines una deliciosa cena como esta – le respondió hanji con una linda sonrisa.- Capitán no es por ser una mal educada pero estoy en algo muy cansada y quisiera ya retirarme pues quiero descansar ya que mañana comienza mi gran investigación-

- Claro mil disculpas por quitarte algo de tiempo- dijo Irvin lamentándose de no haberle dicho nada más. Despacha a hanji de su oficina.

Hanji caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a su habitación pero se tipo en el camino con Rivaille. Aquel joven que había provocado sus más bajos instintos de ser humano …..

Qué haces? Acaso eres un enano acosador de mujeres?- le pregunto hanji algo molesta por aquel beso robado la noche anterior.

No soy lo que piensas Hanji- le respondió el chico, acorralando a hanji- Me gustas Hanji zoe y sé que este sentimiento es mutuo. Una sonrisa victoriosa se deslizo por la cara de aquel joven.

La chica no negó aquella afirmación que realizaba su compañero y solo desvió su mirada, hasta que este se le acercó y quedaron cara a cara. Ella tomo la delantera y fue esta que le robo un beso apasionado al azabache.

**guau la niña que llevo en mi interior baila quiere desbordarse, quiere explorar aquella sexualidad que hay dentro de mí. Esa traviesa niña quiere terminar lo que comenzó esta tarde, quiere deleitarse con aquella electricidad que provoca sus convulsiones*

Aquel beso fue tan apasionado que rivaille no pudo negarse y comenzó a morder locamente los labios de hanji. Ambos se miraron y sabían que necesitan "algo más de privacidad". Así que hanji tomo la mano del joven y se dirigieron a la habitación de esta. Ella lo invito, cerró la puerta y este se le abalanzo y le tiro encima de su cama. Sin dejar de besarla ardientemente, le introducía su lengua para encontrarse con la de su compañera. Ella comenzó a menear sus caderas y su compañero le respondía con leves movimientos con su pelvis. Ella podía sentir su erecto miembro viril que no podía ignorar.

Rivaille para sus movimientos y comienza a desabrochar la blusa de su compañera, pues esta asiente.

- Tienes una piel hermosa Zoe, eres perfecta…. Tu piel es dulce…. Quiero morderla y devorarte completamente ¿Quieres ser mía zoe? – este la observa seductoramente como para convencer a su compañera.

*la niña que llevo en mi interior se revolca en su cama loca, quiere explotar todo lo que su cuerpo tiene contenido*

Levi comienza a quitarle el corpiño a su compañera – esta simplemente se sonroja y le mira para que siga. Luego Rivaille comienza a succionar sutilmente uno de sus pechos. Hanji se limitaba a gemir como nunca lo había hecho realmente lo estaba disfrutando, era como probar sensaciones prohibidas para ella. El azabache aprovecho de comenzar a bajar los pantalones y la ropa interior de su compañera, esta no quería quedarse atrás así que comenzó a desnudar a su compañero, quería conocer al ser que le estaba apasionando.

Hanji quedo totalmente asombrada por el miembro viril de su compañero… el porte no era proporcional con el tamaño de este. Y sintió algo de curiosidad por el líquido que este expendía.

*la niña que llevo dentro lo quiere dentro, exige su sexo con el mío, ella ya o quiere ser una niña quiere convertirse en una mujer*

Ambos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron mirando mutuamente.

-Levi- interrumpió una tímida hanji- nunca eh estado con ningún hombre, te deseo pero no puedo, tengo miedo de lo que podamos hacer.

- No temas. No voy hacer nada de lo que no quieras. Quiero que sepas que me tienes completamente loco. Rivaille se acostó tras hanji en posición "cucharita" y la abrazo con su brazos protectores.

- Me gustas hanji – susurro el azabache y cerro sus ojos abrazado junto a su amada.

- Lo siento levi- dijo avergonzada hanji- estaba muy intimidada al sentir el miembro de su compañero tras de ella.

- No te preocupes te esperare cuando encuentres que estés lista, eres una loca linda. Beso el hombro de la chica.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en la cama de la chica.

**espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo. saludos y cariño! n4di.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Aquella noche fue lejos la noche más especial que había vivido en su vida la joven zoe. Al despertar la mañana siguiente se había dado cuenta que su compañero ya no estaba, seguramente se había marchado en la madrugada. Zoe estaba completamente desnuda y sonrojada al acordarse lo que había pasado aquella noche. Con solo pensar que vio completamente su compañero desnudo y de haberle visto aquel miembro viril, le asustaba la idea de que todo "eso" entraría entre sus piernas... no quería darle más vuelta al asunto . Ya que si debía pasar simplemente pasaría. Pero a la vez se sentía en algo apenada ya que vise versa su compañero ya la conocía completamente desnuda.

- Zoe sacudió su cabeza. ya no daría más vueltas al asunto así que se levantó de un brinco sabía que esa mañana sería muy atareada ya que comenzaba su atareo so trabajo de investigación. Se vistió con la rapidez de un rayo y se marchó corriendo de su habitación sabía que ella debía ser la primera en levantarse. Cuando llego al patio donde estaba esperando su nueva adquisicion el titán extraño, estaban todo su grupo de investigación ya realizando las pertinentes pruebas al titán. Todos se quedaron mirando murmurando el atraso de su compañera. Ya que no era costumbre de esta ser la última en llegar. Estubieron todo el día estudiando aquel espécimen obteniendo resultados satisfactorios e inesperados de aquel titán raro.

Ya llegado la tarde Rivaille se estaba extrañando de no ver a su loca cuatro ojos. Aunque ya suponía donde estaría en esos momentos y sabría que estaría desocupada a esas horas. Él necesitaba aclarar lo que pasó la noche anterior. No se arrepentía de absolutamente nada pues realmente le gustaba la castaña; pero no era su intención de haber apresurado tantas las cosas hasta tal punto. Así que este siguió con su misión de encontrar a su querida zoe, hasta que la encontró en el patio, ella estaba sola terminando de anotar los últimos detalles del recientes descubrimientos,

-Oye locas de los titanes. Estas libre?- agarro con firmeza a la casta, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No seas bruto enano, no ves que me haces daño- reclamo la castaña

- Necesitamos "conversar" lo que paso ayer…- dijo en tono se Rivaille

-Así es necesitamos terminar "nuestra conversación"- le sonrió una picarona hanji

Levi no se contuvo y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca a su querida hanji. – Que tal si terminamos lo que comenzamos en mi habitación a media noche? – le propuso el azabache.

La niña que llevo en mi interior flota pues no puede creer que ese chico le invitase a una cita clandestina como dos amantes.

-A media noche estaré en tu habitación. Así que tenla presentable.- respondió una animosa hanji.

Ambos se separaron hasta la media noche.

Zoe se fue a tomar una ducha eh imaginándose las posibilidades que podría suceder aquella noche. Salió del baño se vistió con sus habituales ropas para no causar sospecha. Espero que en los pasillos no se escuchara ningún ruido así que se dispuso a salir sigilosamente de su habitación. Una vez ya estando frente la puerta de su compañero se disponía a golpear la puerta pero el azabache ya estaba esperándola y solo la hizo pasar.

La habitación estaba completamente aseada de hecho olía a limpio, fresco. En el escritorio que tenía Levi en su habitación tenía una botella de vino con dos copas y unos chocolates de menta, así que no perdió tiempo y le ofreció una copa a su compañera.

-mmmm que dulce es este vino Levi – dijo la entusiasta hanji

- así es… es muy dulce como tu piel en la noche zoe- le dijo susurrando Levi

Hanji no pudo ocultar su sonrojo y solo dio largos sorbos de aquel dulce brebaje.

-zoe no bebas tan rápido o si no…

Zoe se levantó y comenzó a tambalearse así que Levi, la recostó en su cama…

- Enano hazme tuya! Te deseo! Te quiero completamente! – le exclamo una hanji un poco ebria- Esta se sacó su blusa exponiendo sus bubíes a su compañero e invitándole que le tocase.

Levi no pudo ocultar su asombro y paso siguiente tapo a su compañera con el cubre camas. – idiota! Duérmete mejor no quiero hacer esto en tu estado actual- reclamo Levi

La castaña entendió el mensaje y apenada simplemente se acostó en la cama de su amado. Levi se dispuso acostarse con ella y simplemente dormir con su chica, pero esta se colocó frente a él y lo abrazo. Levi quedo justo frente a los bubíes de hanji

-Zoe déjame respirar me estas ahogan…- fue lo último que se escuchó del azabache ya que el licor también había hecho trabajo en él.

En la mañana siguiente un poco incómodo se despertó Levi aún estaba entre los pechos de su compañera (esta no lo soltó en toda la noche. Durmió abrazado a su enano).

Hanji sintió el despertar de su acompañante y lo soltó inmediatamente.

-lo siento enano. No sé lo que me paso ayer…- dijo una arrepentida han ji

- No te preocupes, espero que no acostumbres actuar de esta manera- le respondió un despreocupado Rivaille.

-tienes una habitación de baño en tu habitación O.O wawww- dijo asombrada la castaña.

- Así es todas las habitaciones de esta ala del edificio del regimiento tiene su cuarto de baño en la habitación. Apropósito, báñate apestas a alcohol. – dijo con arrogancia su compañero.

Hanji se tapó con una sábana y se encamino al baño el cual tenía una gran ducha, no perdió tiempo y la lleno con agua caliente. Así que pensó que podría invitar a su amante a tomar un baño con esta. Este asintió de inmediato. Levi se ha como tras han ji y comenzó a refregar su cuerpo con una esponja con jabón.

-Zoe, tienes una hermosa piel y tu pelo huele dulce- dijo Rivaille refregando con una esponja el cuerpo de esta.- no lo pudo evitar y Rivaille dio un mordisco en el cuello de su amante.

- Levi, se más delicado- sonrió una traviesa han ji. Sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba por aquellas palabras de su compañero. Por los pechos de zoe y presiona sutilmente los pezones de está provocándole un leve gemido a su amante. Luego sus manos se vuelven a deslizar hasta el vientre de la castaña. A esta se le acelera su respiración pues siente la prominente erección de su compañero contra su trasero. Innatamente ella comienza a menear sus caderas contra su compañero. Este suelta unos gemidos ya no puede más. Desea hacerla suya.

Han ji entiende el mensaje pero aun no quiere que sea posible aquel momento, así que se voltea su compañero la mira con desentendimiento.

-quiero probarlo Levi – se le deslizo una sensual sonrisa en los labios de zoe.

-Ya soy tuyo zoe, prueba lo que te pertenece- le susurro con voz sexy Rivaille.

Hanji tomo el miembro de su compañero con firmeza y comenzó a masturbarle de arriba hacia abajo. Este le coloco la mano encima a su compañera para enseñarle de como proporcionar placer a su miembro. Esta agarro el ritmo sin problemas; así que Levi arqueo su cuerpo hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, comenzó a gemir desenfrenadamente. Hanji saco el tapón dela ducha para que la ducha se vaciara y poder apreciar aquel espectáculo que su amante le estaba brindando. Ya vacía la tina, esta procedió a introducir el miembro de su compañero en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo lentamente. Levi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando su compañera le estaba dando el placer de los dioses.

Estas fantástica zoe sigue- fue las palabras inaudibles que pronuncio Rivaille. Su compañera no dudo y comenzó literalmente a introducir completamente todo el miembro de su compañero hasta llegar a su garganta. El azabache no podía más de excitación así que le comenzó a piñizcar los pezones a su compañera de tal menear que esta ya estaba a punto de acabar.

Han ji voy acabar en tu boca- gimió Rivaille. Luego este llego a su clima. Derramándole toda su leche en la boca de su compañera. Esta simplemente se tragó el semen de su amante y se recostó en el pecho de este. Rivaille volvió a llenar la tina con agua caliente, abrazo a su compañera y se descansaron en aquella ducha un rato.

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo advierto que los nuevos capitulos no tendran tanto 1313 ya que comenzara a tomar su nuevo rumbo. saludos y cariños . por fis dejen sus comentarios x3**


	5. Chapter 5

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Quisiera ser mucho más que tu buen amigo mi dulce zoe…. Pero me limito con ser tu compañía en tus momentos de soledad… …..

Ya en todo el regimiento se rumoreaba la cercanía que tenía los reclutas Hanji y Rivaille, era algo que le molestaba de sobremanera al capitán Smith, pues este tenía un aprecio especial por la científica se podría decir que para él era una hermana menor/amiga y compañera… deseaba que fuera algo mas pero debía aceptar el hecho de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. No podía aguantar el hecho de que ese chico el cual el mismo le habría presentado a la científica fuese el mismo que estaba con ella en estos momentos….

A pasado 5 meses desde que hanji y Rivaille son seudo amantes ya que no era algo realmente oficial ya que solo pasaban unas cuantas noches juntos y aun no abrían consumado su amor. Puesto que Hanji aún no se sentía realmente preparada para hacer tal acto de entrega. Por parte de Rivaille su sentimientos iban más allá cada día se estaba ligando más con su loca de los titanes. Ya no soportaba tener que estar sin su compañía y mucho menos que esta estuvieses en un grupo de científicos compuesto netamente de "hombres necesitados". Los celos prácticamente le quemaban por dentro. Cada vez que veía que alguno de estos se le acercaba demasiado a su chica, literalmente lo "aniquilaba a puñetazo limpio"

Ese mismo día llegaron nuevos reclutas a la legión de reconocimiento y los fueron a recibir los nuevos sargentos Hanji zoe seria encargada del área de investigaciones y el temido sargento Rivaille. El alto rango de la milicia había decidido ascender recientemente a estos últimos por sus logros y méritos que se lo tenían muy bien merecido. Por último el señor Irvin Smith seria el nuevo comandante de la legión de reconocimiento.

Como recibimiento se hizo una gran fiesta esa noche. Donde lo que más sobraba era mucho alcohol…. No hacía falta que en menos de unas horas estaban todos los soldados totalmente ebrios y fuera de sus cabales.

Una ebria Zoe estaba conversando animosamente con su comandante Smith sobre los nuevos planes e investigaciones que comenzaría a realizar. A su lado está un fastidiado Rivaille así que este se separó de Hanji, para evitar matar a su comandante. A sargento le llamo la atención una hermosa chica que estaba siendo acosada por sus compañeros, así que decidió ir a sacarla de ese bledo. La agarro del brazo y le dirigió su mirada gélida a sus subordinados, estos entendieron de inmediato el mensaje.

Está bien?-

Si, eso creo… Ud. Es el sargento Rivaille, le estoy muy agradecida mi nombre es Petra Ral- contesto la chica animosamente

Qué bueno…. Quieres tomar unas copas en mi habitación, ya que estoy algo fastidiado aquí- le propuso el azabache

Esta chica no dudo ningún instante y se fue con su sargento a sus habitaciones…. Ya en la pieza el azabache no dudo ningún segundo y se devoro sin piedad a su subordinada. Los gemidos se podían apreciar en todo el sector de hombres….

A zoe le extraño no ver a su amante en la fiesta así que fue en busca de este, atrás de ella iba Irvin tratando de detenerla ya que había podido apreciar que Rivaille se había ido acompañado de una chica a las habitaciones de hombres. Zoe llego a la puerta de la habitación de Rivaille y no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando…. Unos gemidos, gritos, etc. de su amado Rivaille y una mujer . . La castaña pateo la puerta y vio explícitamente aquella escena que no podía creer que era verdad…. No lo podía lo que sus ojos estaba viendo en ese momento… su amante estaba fornicando con la recluta nueva.

*la niña de mi interior grita, llora llora y se retuerce de dolor, esto duele me está partiendo en pedazos este sentimiento mortal… me quiero morir*

400 golpes contra la pared  
han sido bastantes para aprender  
a encajar con gracia y caer de pie  
esconderlo dentro y llorar después  
Por eso cuando dijo que no me quería  
apreté los dientes dije que me iría

1,000 pedazos  
de mi corazón  
volaron por toda la habitación

Se quedaros todos rotos por el suelo  
uno fue a clavarse en su chaqueta de cuero  
los cogí de prisa y me los guardé  
por si hacían falta para otra vez  
En medio de mi pecho quedó un agujero  
por que no se viera puse mi sombrero

1,000 pedazos  
de mi corazón  
volaron por toda la habitación

Dejé sólo un trocito dentro de su bota  
para que le duela si se va con otra. **mil pedazos de mi corazón de Christina y los subterráneo.

TE ODIO LEVI ERES UN MARICON- fue lo único que pudo explayar la castaña. Y se fue corriendo a las afueras del edificio. Se dirigió a las caballerizas y monto su caballo eh hizo que este comenzara a cabalgar desenfrenadamente; pero la castaña como estaba en evidente estado de ebriedad perdió el equilibrio y se cayó del caballo quedando totalmente inconsciente en el suelo. No tardó en llegar Irvin en su rescate, la llevo a enfermería pero no había absolutamente nadie a esas horas así que se dirigió al pueblo directo al hospital más cercano. En ese lugar internaron a Zoe.

Doctor estará bien?- pregunto un desesperado Smith al doctor que atendía a Hanji

Realmente no podría darle un diagnostico medico ya que la señorita esta inconsciente y por lo que veo en estado de ebriedad- respondió seriamente el doctor a cargo.

FIN!

CONTINUARA?

escrito con el dolor de mi alma u.u


	6. Chapter 6

La vida mucha veces no es como nosotros "esperamos" las vueltas que esta puede dar a veces puede ser realmente radicales. Es por eso que debemos mirar el futuro con la frente en alto y ser optimistas, aunque este no se vea prometedor.

Conocemos realmente a las personas que apreciamos? Queremos creer que sí.

Después de la fiesta todos los soldados supieron la desgracia que había ocurrido y se juntaron dispuestos a linchar al sargento Rivaille. Así que emboscaron a este provocándolo para que iniciara una pelea. Pero este no mostro reacción ni interés de las acusaciones de sus subordinados. Hasta que el teniente Mike se acerca...

-No sigan con estas acusaciones absurdas…. No son quienes para juzgar a su sargento, ya que si Uds. Hubieran estado en el lugar de él, hubieran hecho exactamente lo mismo, no eran Uds. los quienes estaban acosando a la recluta Petra Ral?- Les dijo Mike en tono muy sarcástico- Este paso por atrás su brazo a Rivaille y se lo llevo a las oficinas del regimiento-

-Haz luego lo que debas hacer Mike, no colocare resistencia.- Rivaille se desarmo. Esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

-Agradece que lo que voy hacer, no lo hice delante de tus subordinados, no me hubiera gustado que estos se rebelaran contra su mayor- en los ojos de Mike se reflejaba una furia nunca antes vista.

Mike empuño su puño y golpeo directamente en el estómago de Levi, este se retorció hasta quedar de rodillas. Mike le propino una patada a la entre piernas del azabache.

-Esto te pasa por puto!, ella no merecía todo lo que le está pasando- grito eufórico Mike- ella es mucho mejor que cualquier mujer que haya pisado esta tierra- dispuesto a propinarle una nueva patada a Rivaille se detuvo al ver que en la puerta de la oficina estaba observando el comandante Smith.

- No vale la pena que sigas manchando tus manos con este bastardo, Mike- dijo Smith en tono serio e inexpresivo.

- Ella no merecía esto….- se retiro Mike acompañado del comándate Smith

* Mierda no merezco esta misericordia que estos hipócritas me están otorgando… merezco todo esto y mucho más por haber cometido este pecado carnal. Soy una escoria que no merece vivir- se dijo así mismo Rivaille mientras intentaba re componerse de aquella paliza. Soy una mierda de ser humano, siempre lo eh sido y seguiré siendo, no puedo cambiar el animal que soy… mierda…. Mierda…

Por parte de Petra, esta se sentía tan avergonzada y culpable por toda la situación que se vio tontamente involucrada que se encerró en su habitación y solo salía de esta cuando era asignada a una misión. Era tan su nivel de arrepentiemto la cual esta habia esta habia adquerido que asistia seguido a ver a su sargento Hanji para asearle su habitación y se llevaba sus ropas de cama y banas de cama y las lavaba a mano para llevárselas el día siguiente.

A cabo de los meses era una costumbre de encontrar al sargento Rivaille merodeando los puti-club (club de putitas) acompañado de sus subordinados más descarriados. Aunque Rivaille ya se le hacía una costumbre ir donde riko brzenska. A tirarse unos polvos con ella. Pues esta también lo buscaba netamente por el mismo motivo. Ambos estaban en una pieza del hostal la cual solían rentar para poder follar tranquilamente.

Prácticamente ya era un ritual Riko lo esperaba ya lista en la habitación. Rivaille ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de saludarla simplemnte se bajaba los pantalones y seguia en el acto. La colocaba en posición de "perrito" y se la tiraba. Ya que este ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle la cara a ninguna las cuales solia tener sexo. Una ves ambos satisfechos simplemente se retiraban de la habitación.

Eres un descarado Rivaille – dijo riko colocándose la blusa dispuesta a marcharse de aquel lugar.

- No sé quién de los dos es peor ella era tu "amiga" y ella era mi "novia". Ahora ella lucha por su vida… y nosotros aquí fornicando como animales – dijo en tono serio Rivaille. Encendiendo su cigarrillo que acostumbraba a fumar después de pegarse un buen polvo.

Adiós Rivaille, espero que te mueras luego imbécil – dijo una enfurecida riko saliendo de esa habitación.

**No sabes cuánto deseo morir, desparecer de esta tierra y nuca haberla conocido. No merecía nada ni siquiera una sonrisa de ella… no sabes cuánto quisiera por verla nuevamente y no haber hecho lo que hice… soy una escoria- se decía así mismo Rivaille mientras acababa su cigarrillo.

Han pasado 10 meses desde aquel accidente que ha dejado a nuestra castaña en un profundo sueño llamado coma, no se sabe a ciencia cierta si ella despertara o no…. En este lapso de tiempo su fiel amigo el comandante Irvin Smith, se ha preocupado de estar cada día con su amada amiga. Este se daba el tiempo de cepillarle su cabello y aplicarle crema en las manos y pies a su amiga. Y leerle los informes que ella había escrito tiempo atrás… quizás así ella despertaría un día.

-Sabes Zoe… aquí en el hospital las enfermeras te han llamado la bella durmiente. Yo creo que de princesa no tienes absolutamente nada. Para mi eres la heroína capas de todo, por alcanzar tus objetivos. Quiero que despiertes Zoe, quiero que despiertes de la pesadilla que te tiene atrapada…. Prometo ser yo el que te proteja de todo aquel que te quiera hacer daño- le susurraba Irvin al oído de zoe, sus lágrimas no podía contener y caían directamente al rostro de esta. Moralmente Smith se sentía quebrado por aquella situación. Acongojado de no poder quedarse más tiempo con ella, se marchó para cumplir sagradamente su deber de comandante.

Sus demás compañeros tampoco se olvidaban de ella de vez en cuando la iban a visitar en su tiempo libre…. Todos ellos le dejaban rosas y flores en la habitación del hospital.

En esa Esa misma mañana a Hanji se le realizaban los exámenes de rigor. Una enfermera estaba preparando la mariposa (aguja para extraer sangre) y le introdujo en la vena del brazo de zoe, esta reacciono con un gruñido, la enfermera se dio cuenta de esta reacción y le quito la aguja de la vena de Hanji. La enfermera grito pidiendo ayuda…. Llegaron los respectivos doctores y revisaron los reflejos de Hanji…. Ella estaba bien era como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. No tardo mucho para que la noticia llegara al regimiento. Al enterarse de aquel gran acontecimiento el comandante Irving fue el primero que corrió al encuentro de su amada amiga.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike fue el primero en llegar en el hospital ya que estaba en el lugar cuando se corrió la noticia que "la bella durmiente" ha despertado. Este entro a la habitación de la joven hanji y toco su rostro. Dejando paralizada a hanji ya que no acostumbraba tal atención

- zoe! hueles a viva- dijo en tono burlón Mike

- jajaja así parece es extraño no apesto- se jacto hanji

- estas bien? Recuerdas todo?

- lamentablemente si pero no es algo que quiera hablar en estos momentos, necesito estirarme- una animosa hanji se levantó de su cama.

- no deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo ya que tendrás que estar unos días internada aquí para evitar complicaciones- una sonrisa se le deslizo de la boca de Mike . Aliviado de que su compañera haya despertado bien. En esos momentos apareció Irvin Smith en la habitación de la chica.

-ahí los dejo solos, tienen muchas cosas de que hablar... supongo- hasta luego zoe... mañana te traeré unos chocolates que te darán diabetes de lo dulce que son...

- Mike, no ha cambiado en nada- hanji le dirige una reconfortante mirada a su compañero que estaba en frente

- te sientes bien zoe?- pregunto preocupado Smith.

- Siento como si hubiera dormido mil años- dijo una entusiasta zoe

- jajajaj. Así ha sido. Tienes tu cabello largo zoe - Smith paso sus dedos por entre medio de los cabellos de su compañera

.-así es! me lo debo cortar... esto es un problema- respondió zoe sacudiendo su cabellera.-

-como quieras... solo trataba de decirte un cumplido. Me tengo que retirar zoe, debo cumplir mi trabajo tú sabes... trata de recomponerte ya que quiero verte en mis filas luego. Aparte han llegado nuevos reclutas y tengo un candidato que quiere formar parte del grupo de investigación.- se despidió Smith con un beso en la frente de la chica.

*** Este es un nuevo despertar Hanji Zoe debes suprimir todo estos sentimientos que me hacen daño... debo seguir, seguir!- se decía la castaña.

Han pasado dos semanas después de una recuperación exitosa de la chica. Estaba feliz de poder volver a la milicia y poder continuar sus investigaciones. Una vez ya en la milicia el comandante Smith le presento a los nuevo reclutas

- Buenos días chicos!- le dijo animosa hanji -¿cuál de Uds. es el candidato para ser mi asistente personal?- dijo picaronamente la castaña.

- Yo! quiero ese puesto Hanji- sama! - exclamo un chico rubio de estatura baja.

- quien eres tú?

- Armin Arlet, para servirle- un leve sonrojo le tinto la cara al chico.

- ven conmigo pequeño...- dijo la castaña agarrándole el brazo y llevándolo a las oficinas de investigaciones.

Iban caminando para dirigirse a las oficinas hasta que en frente de ambos se cruzó la persona que menos quería ver hanji... Rivaille... Este la miro un ínstate luego desvió su mirada.

- Oye enano o es mi idea o estas más pequeño- una burlona hanji se dirigió al azabache.

-quizás? -respondió el azabache En un segundo rivaille pensó que todo volvía a ser como antes.* que idiota nada es como antes*de hecho fue lo que sintió su corazón se reconforto solo un segundo hasta que se auto clavo un puñal. No! esto no está bien...Ambos siguieron su camino correspondientes...

- Hanji-san? estas bien?

- Si no te preocupes armin-kun ... - una lagrima se le deslizo de uno de los ojos de hanji, aparentar no era lo mejor que ella podía hacer. Hanji le enseño a Armin todos los documentos e investigaciones que ella había realizado e investigaciones pasadas hechos por sus antecesores .Armin no podía negar su asombro... así que se quedó con hanji toda la noche hablando sobre los titanes y sobre su amigo Eren el cual podía transformarse en titán.. Hasta que Armin se levantó.

- Hanji-san, voy a traerle su desayuno!- dijo un animoso Armin.

-Gracias Armin eres un amor!- dijo encantada hanji*fue así como Armin Arlet, se ganó un lugar en el corazón de Zoe esta lo quería como su hermano menor... pasaba horas con el conversando sobre todo en realidad...

El tiempo cura heridas, el tiempo nos da experiencias y cambia nuestra manera de ver las cosas es de este modo que los seres humanos podemos seguir creciendo.

Fue así como las heridas fueron cicatrizando en la castaña. Volvió a ser la misma que todo el mundo conocía pero aun llevaba esa espina en su corazón la cual trataba de ignorar... cada vez que estaba con el chico que le quitaba sus sueño y a la ves le provocaba aquellas dolorosas pesadillas... trataba de ser lo más acida posible con el él, realizando ciertos ácidos comentarios aunque no podía negar ese sentimiento de amor y odio que le tenía al azabache. Por parte de este ya no solía visitar su vicioso puti-club ya que tenía que ser chaperón de la joya del regimiento Eren jaeger y se había convertido en la mano derecha del comandante Smith, todos los ojos de los altos rangos de la milicia estaban puesto en el... así que debía saber comportarse. Ahora compartía sus comidas con el resto del grupo aunque no hacia grandes aportes a las conversaciones eso le hacía ser parte del "grupo" comenzó a valorar a sus compañeros, a confiar en estos como extensiones de su propio cuerpo.

Era una hermosa mañana para que la humanidad re tome sus tierras. Así que se le dio la orden a la legión de exploración examinar la zona para una futura toma de la muralla maría. Mandaron a sus mejores soldados para aquella importante misión. Era una importante ocasión para que Hanji Zoe y su grupo pudiera estudiar el comportamiento de los titanes y el contra ataque que podría realizar Eren.

Una vez ya en marcha todo iba excelente muy organizado. Nadie veía venir problemas en la misión hasta que apareció la titán hembra la cual provoco muchas bajas obligando al capitán Smith a realizar nuevos planes. El cual consistía atrapar a este ejemplar en el bosque. Mando a todos sus soldados a los altos árboles y los expuso como carne de cañón para que los demás titanes no les interesara entrar dentro del bosque. Eren jaeger fue escoltado por el escuadrón de rivaille. Hasta que atraparon a la titán hembra y Rivaille se separó de su escuadrón dejándolos a cargo del bienestar de Jaeger. La titán hembra fue detenida momentariamente hasta que esta comenzó a gritar para llamar la atención de los demás titanes que estaban al rededores del bosque.

Fue así como comenzó el caos aquel día...el comandante Irving dio la orden de atacar a todos los titanes que acercasen a la tintan hembra y todos fueron a la lucha...

Para desgracia de la científica se encontraba bajo de los árboles y cuando se disponía a usar su equipo 3D este se había trabajado no dejando pasar el gas el cual era fundamental para que este pudiese funcionar. Iba a ser aplastada por la titán hembra el rostro de hanji palideció.

***no puede ser mierda... esto no puede estar pasando + cerro los ojos+

El sargento rivaille ataco la pierna de la titán así evito que esta fuera aplastara a hanji.

-cuatro ojos sujétate de mí cuello yo te colocare a salvo- dijo un airoso rivaille.

Esta no lo pensó y simplemente se agarró fuerte del sargento quedando su cabeza tras de este * Huele a limpio, huele a rivaille... su corazón latía mil por hora no sabía si era por casi haber muerto o por estar siendo salvada por Levi. Levi la coloco en los alto de un árbol junto al comándate Smith. Y partió a seguir a su grupo de subordinados los cuales lamentablemente fallecieron al proteger a Eren. El cual fue salvado por su sargento .Todo parecía una pesadilla interminable. Hasta que regresaron "salvos "a la muralla Rose. Con una gran pérdida de personal. Todos regresaron cabis bajo.

La mañana siguiente de aquel lamentable día pasado, los cuarteles del regimiento parecían "vacíos" no existían bromas, risas ni conversaciones.

Esa mañana Hanji Zoe se dispuso a entregarle sus condolencias al sargento Rivaille el cual estaba en los comedores tomando una taza de café y al lado de este se encontraba una torre de papeles el cual debería firmar y entregar informes de pérdidas humanas.

- Buenos días - dijo una tímida hanji- y se sentó frente a él.

- No hay nada de buenos hoy - fríamente respondió Rivaille .- Vienes aquí para darme tú pésame?

- Sí... asi es... y acompañarte en estos momentos... te conozco y se como te sientes - la castaña coloco su mano encima de la mano de rivaille.

- lo siento hanji, no puedo ni mirarte a los ojos, no meresco esta compacion todo lo que a pasado lo tengo merecido- dijo un temeroso rivaille.

- no importa lo pasado esta enterrado solo trato de llevar estas cosas lo mejor posible. Ellos dieron su vida por la humanidad, Levi- suspiro la cientifica

.Por un segundo cruzaron sus miradas y lo único que se sentía en el ambiente era una gran melancolía...Por ese palpitar que tiene tu mirar yo puedo presentir que tú debes sufrir igual que sufro yo por esta situación que nubla la razón sin permitir pensar.

En qué ha de concluir el drama singular que existe entre los dos tratando simular tan solo una amistad mientras en realidad se agita la pasión que muerde el corazón y que obliga callar yo te amo...yo te amo..

CORO: Tus labios de rubí, de rojo carmesí, parecen murmurar mil cosas sin hablar y yo que estoy aquí sentado frente a ti me siento desangrar sin poder conversar

Tratando de decir tal vez será mejor me marche yo de aquí para no vernos más total que más me dá ya sé que sufriré pero al final tendré tranquilo el corazón y al fin podré gritar yo te amo! ... yo te amo!. * por que te amo . Autor Rafael. Versión cantada por Claudio Valenzuela

Apenas sintió estos sentimientos hanji se levantó y huyo de aquella situación .* cerro los ojos... nos seguimos cayendo y perdiendo el control cuando estamos juntos, pero fuiste tú Levi que nos arrastraste y nos empujasteis a este camino sin salida**

Zoe Se dirigió a ver como se encontraba su comandante Smith el cual se encontraba realizando ya los informes de aquella fatídica misión.

-Irving yo sé que no es el mejor momento, estas bien- la castaña interrumpió a su comandante y le dirigió una mirada dulce a este.

-Para ti Zoe estare aqui disponible.- contesto este devolviéndole la mirada.

- Te esperare aquí no te preocupes termina lo que estás haciendo- dijo la castaña, colocando su cabeza en el escritorio y cerrando sus ojitos.

Smith terminaba sus informes... no podía evitar observar a la chica que tenía en frente. La científica estaba completamente dormida así que Irving aprovecho y pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos...

- Bella durmiente despierta... no quiero verte dormir nuevamente Zoe... no me asustes- le dijo este susurrándole a sus oídos.

- No te preocupes no me volveré a dormir nunca más- le respondió hanji bostezando.- Buena chica...

Así fue como Hanji, se dio una nueva oportunidad y poder abrir nuevamente esa parte que solo se lo había entregado a una persona...había comenzado una relación con su comandante Smith el cual era perfecto ya llevaban un año. Él era el hombre perfecto, un caballero de tomo y lomo. Muy dedicado y apasionado a lo que amaba. Solían cenar sagradamente todas las noches excepto cuando este no debía salir a misiones. Él era muy respetuoso con su novia ni siquiera la había tocado ya que quería conservarla hasta el día de su matrimonio.

El comandante trataba de evitar que Zoe, saliera a terreno ya que no la quería colocar a ningún riesgo. Pero a la vez esta era un arma de doble filo ya que la científica se aburría de la monotonía que causaba su claustro.

Zoe interactuaba muy bien con todos sus compañeros hasta con Rivaille, estaba acostumbrada de hacerle bromas pesadas y este se limitaba a decirte que era una loca. Ambos aún se querían por eso mismo rivaille se juró a limitarse a ser un observador. No tenía derecho a interponerse a la relación que su compañera tenía con su comandante. Aunque por dentro le quemaba los celos y habían noches que creía que moriría desangrado por las lágrimas derramadas por el amor que sentía por la castaña*esta lo mataba día tras día.. Pero no podía perder la oportunidad de acompañar a zoe cuando estaba sola, aunque esto significara escuchar horas tras horas a la científica hablar de lo único que la obsesionaba "los titanes".


	8. Chapter 8

En las oficinas de investigaciones se encontraba una cansada hanji zoe con su joven asistente Armin Arlet. . Estaban realizando sus pertinentes investigaciones sobre la reacción de los titanes a ciertas sustancias químicas….

Ya era algo tarde…. Así que Irvin un algo mal humorado fue a buscar a su novia a las oficinas de investigaciones. Cuando vio a la científica conversando animosamente con su joven subordinado. Este se nublo y dejo que su ira se apoderada de sus acciones.

Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- dijo un enfurecido Smith- ¿así que en deber de estar con migo estas mal gastando tu tiempo comiéndote mocosos hanji?

-Que mierda estas diciendo ¿? - una desentendida hanji mira a su comandante que en aquel momento golpeo sin motivo al pequeño Armin y esta interviene y sale perjudicada ya que le llega un puñetazo en su rostro.

-señora hanji!- grita un alarmado y golpeado Armin

El comandante Smith al ver lo que ha hecho se apoya en el escritorio y observa aquella escena y comienza a desvanecerse.

*mierda, mi cabeza me resuena… no puede estar pasando nuevamente esto… invade mi cabeza****

Al día siguiente una preocupada hanji está al lado de la cama del comandante Smith. Y este abre los ojos y ella le toma la mano…

Cariño que me ha pasado?- pregunta un cansado Smith

- No lo sé- hanji se tapa su rostro con sus manos… lagrimas caen de sus ojos…- Estarás bien Irvin , te lo prometo-

- nada va a estar bien… te eh golpeado?

-Así es, pero no es nada para que te preocupes… debes descansar…. te van a realizar muchos exámenes y debes ser fuerte…!- exclamo zoe.

No te preocupes mi pequeña- beso la mano de hanji – yo sé lo que tengo…. Y sé que mi tiempo es bastante limitado, mi vida… no sigas llorando… tu sonrisa es lo que me tiene aquí de vivo…

****no pensé que esta enfermedad se adelantara tanto…. yo quería poder tener un poco mas de tiempo para poder disfrutar mi vida junto a ella…. **

Una hanji se quiebra en ese momento ya que sabía que ese sentimiento no era mutuo. Pero ella no podía negar aquel fuerte cariño que le tenía al rubio.

+flash back: hanji al ver que Smith se desplomaba no dudo en acudir en su ayuda….obligo a Armin a darle los primero auxilios a su comándate y ella corrió por los pasillos concurrió a la primera persona que se le venía a la mentira… rivaille…. Este cuando la vio no dudo en preguntar que le había pasado...

-Qué te ha pasado loca? ¿Quién te ha golpeado para matarlo?

- no es lo que crees….Smith

-lo matare.

-para necesito tú ayuda! Smith esta desmayado en mi oficina necesito que me ayudes a cargarlo y llevarlo al hospital…

- y por qué no lo atienden en la enfermería del regimiento?

- Irvin me dijo que si alguna vez actuaba raro o le pasaba algún imprevisto que debía llevarlo a un hospital-

- okey vamos.

Al llegar a la oficina de la castaña rivaille y Armin cargado al corpulento capitán y lo subieron a un carro dirigiéndose al hospital de la ciudad.**FIN FLASH BACK

Zoe escúchame con atención. Estoy muy enfermo, no hay cura para estar enfermedad que me mata cada día….quizás si esto no me hubiera pasado nunca hubiera sido capaz de pedirte que fueras mi novia y seguiría como tú fiel admirador…. Es por eso que te pediré un gran favor…. Quédate a mi lado… no me dejes solo- una mirada dulce a la ves triste este le dirigió a la castaña

No no te pasara nada- esta se recostó en el pecho de su comandante sabía que todo esto en realidad pasaba pero no quería creer todo aquello que estaba pasando.

Los días pasaron sin dar tregua al comandante…. Cada día empeoraba…. Todos los resultados eran alentadores… así que hanji decidió acompañarle cada día tras día. Ella le leía sus informes y le hablaba sobre lo que pasaba continuamente en el regimiento …..Smith simplemente se limitaba a reírse de ella y de sus expresiones infantiles…..Como cada tarde hanji dejaba al comandante para que este descansara…. Pero esta tarde no fue igual.

-Zoe… quédate a mi lado- este le dirigió una dulce mirada de cariño a su compañera.

-claro, pero es tarde, tú debes descansar-

- Duerme a mi lado zoe…. Solo quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo-

Esta no dudo en hacerlo y se quedó la tarde/noche junto a su novio. Esta coloco su cabeza en su pecho .ambos entre lazaron sus manos.

Te amo …..Entiendo todo lo que está pasando… pero no lo acepto… no lo acepto…. No acepto que todo esto está pasando… solo quisiera estar contigo un poco más - una lagrima salió de los ojos de Smith. Hanji se limitaba a escuchar con cierto remordimiento.

-perdóname Irvin. Yo yo…..

-calla…déjame disfrutar esta hermosa ilusión. Aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo pequeña, soy feliz a tu lado no sigas mirándome así déjame grabarme tu sonrisa, mi heroína…. Debes ser fuerte por mí….

Ella nuevamente cerró sus ojos, escuchando los latidos del corazón de su querido comandante.

Gracias… gracias fue corto pero… gracias por hacerme eternamente feliz…..- este murmuro

Ya no late su corazón…. Pensó para sí misma hanji….. Se limitó a no hacer nada…. Simplemente se quedó en el pecho de su comandante hasta la mañana siguiente…


	9. Chapter 9

Así como una jornada bien empleada produce un dulce sueño, así una vida bien usada causa una dulce Da Vinci

Así fue como la dulce muerte beso los tibios labios de Irvin Smith embriagándolo en un sueño eterno el cual nunca podrá despertar.

Ese mismo día los altos rangos de la milicia ascendieron a comandante al sargento Rivaille ya que era el más adecuado para este cargo….. Su gloria llego a cambio de la muerte de una gran persona la cual le había dejado la vara bastante alta.

Después de haber sepultado el cuerpo del que fue su comandante todos se retiraron llenando su tumba con rosas blancas. La castaña estaba ahí sentada en el pasto tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Tras ella estaba Armin Arlet y tras de este estaba Rivaille observando aquella escena.

*me duele verla así de rota, quebrada quisiera haber sido yo el que haya muerto y que Smith aun estuviera con ella acompañándola en aquel momento…. No tengo derecho a decir esto…. dolor*

-Señora hanji, vamos dentro está quedando empapada y eso no estaría bien…- Armin levanto a hanji y la tomo del brazo acompañándola dentro del regimiento…. Los ojos e esta ya siquiera derramaban una sola lagrima, solo estaban "vacíos". Armin llevo a hanji a sus habitaciones. Luego fue hablar con Mikasa y Sasha para que estas la acompañaran a las duchas de mujeres.

Mikasa y saha desnudaron sutilmente el cuerpo de la científica y restregaron su espalda mientras el agua caliente caía y limpiaba la tristeza de esta.

- Gracias chicas ya estoy mejor- dijo una desconsolada zoe.

Mikasa interrumpió murmurando: "La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente." Hanji-san ya no siga lamentándose guárdese ese lamento y simplemente sonría.

-Así es hanji-san Ud. Debe seguir adelante con el trabajo de nuestro comandante Smith y haga que él donde sea que este se sienta orgulloso de Ud.!- dijo una animada Sasha..

-gracias chicas!- hanji abrazo a ambas chicas que como ella se encontraban desnudas, eso no le importo en absoluto. Ambas por el rose y el fuerte abrazo de la científica no pudieron resistirse y sentirse totalmente sonrojadas.

Luego de una reponedora ducha las chicas se colocaron las toallas y se dirigieron a la habitación de zoe para poder vestirse. No contaban que unos traviesos jean, conie estaban apreciando aquella escena donde tres chicas semi desnudas recorrían los pasillos dirigiéndose a la habitación de la sargento.

- Uds. No cambian!- llego eres golpeando a sus compañeros.

- Eren no seas aguafiestas o es acaso que sos un homosexual reprimido- dijo en tono de burla jean.

- No lo soy! Pero no ven que hoy no es el día ni la hora para hacer boludeces como las que están haciendo.

Conny y jean se quedaron mirando reflexionando por las palabras de eres las cuales tenían mucho sentido.

-lo sentimos eren solo queríamos un poco de diversión bahhhh ya nada es como antes- dijo un desanimado Conny.

Los días siguientes no fueron diferentes a los días anteriores un lúgubre ambiente se vivía en aquel edificio de la legión de reconocimiento.

Hanji ya no bajaba a compartir su comida con sus demás compañeros así que Armin, se veía en la obligación de guardarle su alimento y llevárselo a su habitación. Aunque hanji ya no consumía casi nada de lo que este le proporcionaba. Haci que el joven Armin se vio en la obligación de dirigirse a su nuevo comandante.

-Comandante..!- golpeo la puerta de la habitación de rivaille

- quién es?

- Soy Armin Arlet. Debo conversar urgente de Ud.

- que es lo tan importante Arlet para que me interrumpas a estas horas?- contesto desde su habitación cerrada el nuevo comandante.

-Es sobre la señorita Hanji Zoe-

- Pasa….dime que es lo que pasa…?

-Ella no se está alimentando como debería y mucho menos ha salido de su habitación y como Ud. Es el comandante debería ordenarle que se alimentarse.

-Tienes toda la razón… ahora vete que estoy cansado – ordeno el azabache

Paso una hora de aquel encuentro y Rivaille se dirigía a la habitación de hanji, para ver en que podía ayudarla.

-Oye cuatro ojos voy a entrar- dijo rivaille entrando a la habitación de la castaña…

La escena que vio lo dejo anonadado la castaña se encontraba semi desnuda bajo la luz de la luna. Quedo unos momentos apreciando la imagen de la castaña hasta que decidió taparla con el cubre camas. Al lado de esta estaba la cena fría que su subordinado le había traído. Así que rivaille bajo a la cocina a prepararle una sopa de pollo para dáselas a la científica.

- Zoe despierta-dijo rivaille pasándole su mano en el rostro de la científica.

- Qué haces acá enano?

- Tenme más respeto soy tú comandante…- frunció el ceño rivaille.

- Bah como quieras, que quieres?

- Quiero que te alimentes…

- Deja el plato ahí y vete- dijo hanji tapando su rostro con las sabanas

- No me has escuchado… Soy tu comandante y te ordeno que te alimentes ahora- dijo rivaille con una voz autoritaria.

La castaña se sentó y observo a rivaille. Este tomo el plato y la cuchara dispuesto a darle el alimento a la científica.

No me trates como una niña-

-Lo siento- el azabache tomo nuevamente la cuchara y apretó la nariz de hanji provocando que esta abriera la boca y paf le dio la sopa…

- idiota!- dijo una molesta hanji

- Si te niegas a comer lo que eh preparado te seguiré dando la comida como un bebe-

- La has preparado tú?... por eso sabe tan insípida…

Una vez que hanji termino su sopa se tapó el rostro nuevamente y echo a rivaille de la habitación y este se fue sin exclamar pues sabía que su compañera no estaba bien.

En aquella madrugada hanji no podía conciliar el sueño…. Así que se dirigió a la habitación de rivaille, no le importo su estado ya que estaba semi desnuda. Ya frente de la habitación de rivaille dio pasos atrás y se armó de coraje y golpeo la puerta de este. No escucho palabras así que llego y entro. Él azabache estaba en su cama y solo se limitaba a mirar a la chica. Esta se recostó encima de él y comenzó a golpear su pecho…lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos….

- No tengo derecho a decirte nada zoe….-

- Solo calla tú no puedes arreglar tus promesas rotas… todo lo que alguna vez nos unió nos separó … entiendes?- hanji le dirigió una mirada de rencor a levi. Este sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en su pecho.

- Entonces para que estas acá, no te entiendo zoe...-

- Estoy acá para comprobar mi existencia, para deshacerme de mí completamente y seguir…- dijo una desconsolada hanji. Acto seguido ella se desnuda completamente y desnuda al azabache este se queda totalmente perplejo no articulo ningún tipo palabras ya que su cuerpo hablaba por sí mismo. Hanji se posó sobre el erecto miembro de su compañero y se dispuso a introducírselo….

*dolor… la niña que siento en mi interior se destruye completamente ya no existen ilusiones y promesas para que esta niña siga con vida todo lo que siempre quise la vida se encargó de quitármelo … así que ya no haces falta que sigas viviendo esta pesadilla … niña despierta y conviértete en una mujer ahora, ya!*****

Hanji meneaba sus caderas sentía un dolor desgarrador el cual rompía su vientre y su ser…

-hanji, para, así no lo quiero yo-

-Mírame a los ojos cuando me hables Levi- respondió con desprecio. –mírame ya no soy la niñita que todos podían pasar a llevar y dañar….

Hanji desahogaba su rabia meneando aún más rápido sus caderas haciendo que su compañero llegase dentro de ella. Una vez que su compañero llego a eyacular, este lo siguió golpeando en el pecho cada vez más fuerte…como si quisiera pasar su dolor a través de los golpes.

-Para Zoe, esto no está bien…- dijo el azabache tomándole de las manos a esta….y antes que hablara esta le cerro su boca con un beso; su compañero al sentir como sus labios se fundían con el azabache, le mordió y se levantó de la cama de rivaille. Lo miro con desprecio y se marchó corriendo desnuda a su habitación.

Flash back*

Rivaille fue a visitar a su comandante Smith y este le entrego una carta... y luego le pidió cortésmente a rivaille que se retirara de la habitación…*******

FIN FLASH BACK…..


	10. Chapter 10

Una ves en su habitación hanji se re costo en su cama incrédula por lo que había acabado de suceder así que toco con las yemas de su dedos su adolorido sexo y luego de ver su dedos manchados con sangre asumió lo que acababa de suceder unas pocas lagrimas corrían por su rostro cerro sus ojos y cayo en un profundo sueño.

La mañana siguiente se sintió totalmente adolorida sobre todo su sexo... ya que había perdido bruscamente su virginidad. Estaba en algo arrepentida pero a la ves no ya que fue ella "quien lo tomo" ... algo aliviada ya de haberle dicho todo los que había tenido guardado hace mas de un año... Así que fue a dirigirse a las duchas de mujeres y ahi se quedo su buen rato sentía como las acaricias del agua recorrían y limpiaban los residuos de aquella noche...se sentía totalmente libre...

Por otro lado un azabache acaba de despertar de un doloroso sueño. Sentía un gran dolor en su miembro ... como si alguien le hubiera roto su "palo" y así fue literalmente ...

*mierda. Fui violado por "la loca de los titanes"quien lo creería que yo el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad haya sido abusado sexualmente... quien lo creería...* una leve sonrisa se deslizo en el rostro de Rivaille. Este se levanto y se dispuso a caminar al baño para tomarse un baño pero cuando se levanto sintió un gran dolor en su miembro y comenzó a caminar como pinguinito.

En aquella mañana los dos implicados se encontraron en el comedor.

-buenos días enano que te paso? te golpearon en los cocos?/ al ver que este caminaba de una forma un poco cómica/- dijo una burlona Hanji adelante de todos sus compañeros .

-Estúpida soy tú comandante tenme un poco mas de respeto- Su ceño esta ves se marco mas de lo común ... así que todos los soldados atinaron a retirarse de aquel comedor ya que se convertiría en un campo de batalla.

- Respeto te tendré cuando seas mas alto que yo enano-

-No seas infantil hanji-

-Es acaso que te eh roto tu orgullo /aludiendo a lo ocurrido la noche anterior/- una sonrisa victoriosa se deslizo en su cara.

Ambos se quedaron mirando pensando en lo que paso ayer...

-Y tú no estas adolorida estimada hanji?

- Estoy mejor que tú- la castaña no tenia ánimos para seguir con esa absurda discusión . Se dio media vuelta y se fue al jardín de los caídos a ver al que era su novio.

-Perdóname Irving no se lo que me paso... no se lo que me pasa aunque estoy aliviada siento que saque todo este rencor que tenia aquí dentro...Perdóname por no darte lo mas preciado que tenia ... - La científica comenzó arreglar las flores que decoraban la tumba del que era su novio. - Seguiré, seguiré por tú memoria lo haré lo mejor posible para tratar de ser feliz , gracias- esta deposito un beso en la lapida.

Al pasar de las semanas hanji , se sentía extrañamente enferma todo se le revolvía... en las mañana **** vomitar y sentía como el sueño le invadía su cuerpo, sabia lo que le estaba pasando pero no quería asumirlo...

-Mierda era un enano realmente potente - se miro su abdomen el cual no mostraba ningún cambio. así que ella empuño su mano y se golpeo en el abdomen ...no sentía nada pero la idea seguía rondando en su cabe-cita así que se dirigió a la biblioteca para leer el proceso de la gestación, era muy escasa aquella información ...

Hanji quiso afirmar su hipótesis sobre el cambio físico así que invito a sus compañeras mikasa y sasha a tomarse una ducha .

-hanji- san Sus pechos se ven realmente grandes - sasha sin escrúpulos se acerco a la científica y le tanteo sus pechos -

el rostro de la científica se pinto de rojo

-gracias por el cumplido sasha-chan-

-es verdad ... que esta haciendo para tener unos pechos tan abultados en poco tiempo- pregunto una curiosa mikasa.

- mmmm mucha leche!- exclamo hanji para sacarse los pillos.

La científica había afirmado aquella hipótesis sobre el crecimiento de pechos ... ya lo daba por hecho estaba en cinta. L a castaña trato de tomar esta situación de la mejor manera de hecho habían ratos que se colocaba a conversar con aquella criatura que estaba dentro de su vientre... Le conversaba sobre como era su mundo... hasta de como se había concebido . Cada mañana hanji se levantaba y se miraba al espejo , dirigía su mirada a su vientre el cual no crecía... esto la decepcionaba un poco pero a la ves se sentía aliviada ya que podría seguir trabajando sin problemas así que se dirigió a sus oficina para trabajar con su subordinado que era el único que comprendía y aguantaba a la científica.

- Hola Armin-kun comenzaste muy temprano hoy- dijo la científica abrazando por atrás a su subordinado que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio transcribiendo unos informes.

- Señorita Hanji llevo horas esperándola- suspiro Armin.

-WAw no lo puedo creer , lo siento armin creo que me eh quedado dormida.-hanji se sentó al lado de su subordinado. Este de pronto se coloco totalmente rojo.

-Armin tienes fiebre...?

- hanji -san se le ven sus pechos...- dijo un avergonzado armin.

A la científica se le habían desabrocho nado los primeros botones de su blusa.

- ehhh no me cruzan ...=S- dijo una desentendida hanji.

- Hanji-san ud. esta embarazada?

- como lo sabes!?-

- hanji- san llevo años ya con uds. prácticamente puedo leer lo que piensa o trata de ocultar. Precisamente la científica no era muy buena ocultando cosas y mucho menos a su subordinado que se podria decir que era el hombre que mejor la conocía.

- Debemos ocultar esto... si el resto se da cuenta de ud. esta en cinta podrían expulsarla de la milicia .- dijo un preocupado armin.

Así que la científica comenzó a fajarse completamente disimulando su estado... se podría decir que ni siquiera salia de su oficina. Ni siquiera asistía a las reuniones que debía tener con el comandante a su reemplazo mandaba a su subordinado. Esto le llamo la atención a Rivaille así que fue de improviso a la oficina de hanji. En esos momento la castaña se estaba sacando su faja que le apretaba. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba su comandante parado en la puerta.

- Cuando me lo ibas a decir? -

-Por que te lo tendría que decir a ti?

- Acaso es de tu subordinado?

- imbécil, como se te ocurre?

- entonces soy yo el padre del hijo que llevas en tu vientre-

La castaña simplemente miro hacia el sueño haciendo un gesto de afirmación de aquellas palabras dicho por su comandante.

- Venia para avisarte que tenemos una expedición a las afueras del muro mañana a primera hora... doy por hecho tu inasistencia a esta.

-yo quiero ir...

- No iras. Cuídate debo afinar los últimos detalles para mañana- dijo fríamente el comandante Rivaille. Se retiro prácticamente corriendo de la oficina , se sentía algo frustrado por no poder expresarse bien por aquella noticia que había descubierto.

**** perdóname piriguin ese es tú padre pero a la ves no ya que simplemente estaremos solo tu y yo.** la castaña tocaba su vientre mientras le decía estas palabras.

A la mañana siguiente la legión de reconocimiento salia a la expedición a la cabeza estaba el comandante Rivaille.

En aquella expedición hubieron muchas bajas de hecho el comandante Rivaille casi pierde su vida al enfrentarse a dos titanes raros. Esta situación hizo reflexionar al comandante . Cuando finalizo la expedición y volvieron a la vieja edificación de la legión .

Una ves de regreso a los cuarteles del regimiento Rivaille, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de hangi golpeo la puerta de esta al ver que ella no abría la puerta se dispuso a entrar a la habitación de la castaña la cual estaba acostada en su cama.

Rivaille se sorprendió al ver a la científica en ese estado ella realmente estaba embarazada y era de él.

-levi, ven acércate no te golpeare...-

- loca estas bien?-

- Si lo estoy- esta le tomo la mano a levi y se la coloco en su vientre. Rivaille la miro con una cara de sorpresa.

-sientes como se mueve?

Rivaille estaba tan sorprendido que se coloco entre las piernas de la castaña y coloco su rostro en el vientre de esta... la científica acaricio el pelo del azabache. Era un sentimiento indescriptible ... como amor maternal...el chico se relajo cerro sus ojos y sin darse cuenta ambos cayeron en un dulce sueño.

Pasaron horas hasta que se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta ... hanji sabia quien era. Era su subordinado trayéndole la cena...Así que se levanto bruscamente botando de la cama al ceñudo que se encontraba encima de ella.

-Armin *-*. - los ojos de la científica brillaron de emoción ya que su cuerpo le exigía alimentos e inatamente su fiel subordinado se los proporcionaba a tiempo.

armin paso a la habitación y dejo la bandeja con la cena encima del escritorio de la científica . Luego dirigió una mirada rencorosa a su comandante.

- Señorita hanji esta bien ud?

-si , no te preocupes estaré bien, gracias armin puedes retirarte.- despacho a su subordinado y este se retiro sin exclamar.

la castaña devoro literalmente su cena y el azabache la observaba con asombro nunca había visto comer con esas ansias a su compañera.

-hanji necesitamos conversar ahora, sobre lo que vamos hacer en esta situación-

- sobre?- hanji haciéndose la desentendida.

- Ese bebe merece tener una familia- dijo un tembloroso rivaille, en su vida había temido al expresarse .

- a que te refieres?

- Nos vamos a casar y formaremos una familia-

La científica casi se desmaya de la impresión no podía creer lo que el enano le estaba proponiendo. Era lo mas sensato que este le decía en años... pues si no se casaban el niño pasaría a ser un bastardo mas y seria cruelmente discriminado. un silencio incomodo se interponía entre los dos pues era lo que debían hacer.

-Enano quieres bañarme...?- rompió el silencio hanji.

- vamos... apestas loca- este se levanto de la cama y le tomo la mano a la castaña ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de azabache ya que el tenia un baño con tina en sus aposentos. Este lleno la tina con agua caliente luego se dirigió a la castaña y la desvistio sin quitarle la vista como examinando detenidamente cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña. Se arrodillo delante de esta y beso tiernamente su vientre.

- Pareces una vaca loca- Era la primera ves que el azabache había visto desnuda a una mujer embarazada.

- Así es , soy una vaca acaso quieres leche enano, quizás así puedas crecer un poco mas- se burlo la casta.

Levi, ayudo a meter a la castaña en la tina. Le soltó la coleta a la casta para poder mojarle su cabellera . Procedió a colocarle shampoo y le estrego su cabellera con delicadeza . Coloco jabón entre sus manos y comenzó a res fregar en el cuerpo de la científica pasando por sus largas piernas luego por su abultado vientre hasta llegar a sus suaves pechos. No pudo abstenerse a no sentir cositas al tocar a la científica trataba de no pensar en aquello.

- Levi , no me refriegues tan fuerte mis pecho! me duele!...omg- te estas excitando enano pervertido-

- Soy de carne hanji mi cuerpo reacciona solo, deberías de saberlo.

-enano pervertido ! como te puedes calentar al tocar a una mujer embrazada!-

- No eres cualquier mujer eres la madre de mi hijo, te haría el amor ahora mismo loca.-

estas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la castaña "el quería hacer el amor con ella" a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

- Hagamos el amor levi, quiero hacerlo...- La sola idea era contemplada como tabú. Pues una mujer embrazada "no debía mantener relaciones con un hombre por que podía hacerle daño al feto" era un mito pero aun así era un tabú.

- No podemos loca.

- Si podemos, debemos romper ese mito enano. esta beso sutilmente la boca del azabache. Este la tomo en brazo a la científica aun mojada y la deposito en su cama. La científica se dispuso a que su compañero quedara en igualdad de condiciones así que se dispuso a desnudar lo. Este se sentó quedando totalmente desnudo ya a disposición de la científica. Esta se sentó encima de él y se introdujo el miembro erecto de su compañero lentamente ya que aun le dolía era su segunda ves ...una ves ya dentro comenzó a menear sus caderas lentamente ; ambos chicos entrelazaron sus manos. y comenzaron un baile frenético.

- Estas bien hanji- . su compañera soltó un leve gemido.

-Si, se siente bien levi y tú?

- estas muy estrecha pero se siente realmente confortador estar dentro de ti ma chérie - susurro a la castaña . Estas ultimas palabras hizo que la castaña sintiera una corriente recorriendo todo su cuerpo, así que esta llego a su .

Rivaille, comenzó a succionarle uno de los pechos a la científica mientras ella se daba un pequeño delay. Y con su otra mano estimulaba el sexo de su compañera, apretando su clitoris.

-ay levi si sigues así causaras que me comience a salir leche de mis pesones.- suspiros se le escapaban a la castaña . Volviendo mas loco a un al azabache.

- Ya quiero que seas mi vaca lechera querida- embistiendo una ves mas a la castaña que se encontraba encima de el...una y otra ves cada vez mas fuerte .. la castaña sentía como sus caderas se movían por si solas...

- Espera levi... quiero tú leche... quiero beber tú leche.-

- Esta se levanto sacando el miembro de su compañero , se arrodillo frente de el y comenzó a masturbar el miembro del azabache...

- sigue , mas fuerte ma chérie que estoy por darte mi leche.

La castaña no espero e introdujo el miembro de su compañero en su boca, mordiendo levemente el sexo de este. Hasta que sintió el semen de su amado en su boca. un gemido se escucho del azabache.

-Que asco levi, tu leche no es tan rica como la mía.- una presumida hanji se levanto y se recosto frente a su compañero.

- no seas idiota , no te dije que seria bueno... en realidad es de muy buena calidad ya que te deje embarazada a la primera- una sonrisa burlona se deslizo en el chico.

- Levi, nuestro bebé se esta moviendo muy fuerte... yo te dije que no invadieras su espacio! el es muy celoso con su mamita-

- Estas loca como puedes saber eso?-

La científica le dirigió una tierna mirada a su enano y le dijo: Es tú hijo, es igual a ti ... por eso lo se.

beso en la frente al azabache. Este coloco sus manos en el vientre de su compañera.

A la semana siguiente se organizaba una apresurada boda... la novia llevaba un hermoso vestido de color blanco crema , dejaba ver su hermoso vientre abultado...sus compañeros no dejaban de ver a su sargento ya que era un rumor lo de su embarazo ya que esta trato de muchas formas de ocultarlo para que pasara inapersebible . El novio estaba vestido con un traje nuevo de la milicia impecable característico de el...

fue una hermosa boda aunque se habían adelantado la noche de bodas.

flash back* Rivaille tomo la carta escrita por el que era su comandante y se dispuso a leerla.

Se que te extrañara que te dirigiera esta carta precisamente a ti. Perdóname por no decirte esto en persona soy un cobarde al dirigirme a ti a través de este medio.

Quiero pedirte que cuando yo ya no este con uds. Que cuides lo que para mi es lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida y después de esta. Quiero que cuides a Hanji, la ames y la respetes . No le hagas daño nuevamente solo quiero que hagas lo que yo nunca pude... hacerla feliz ...y darle una verdadera familia... se que a tú lado ella estará bien.

Ella merece ser feliz, se que aun esta enamorada de ti . Has lo imposible para volverla a conquistarla acompañarla y apoyarla en este momento ya que yo no estaré a su lado para colocar mi hombro.

Confió en que no cometerás los errores pasados...

Se despide atentamente . Irvin Smith.

Fin .

Espero que les haya sido de su gusto todo el fic... tengo pensado en hacer un mini capitulo sobre el embarazo de hanji.

Dicho y comentado en nuestro grupo levihan . quiero que me digan que quieren que escriba en los proximo fic. que parejas y de que genero. ud. eligen.

*** muchos saludos a las chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios todo este fic... esta dedicado a ud. gracias a ud. por leerlo. Desde aqui les mando muchos cariños... GRACIAS! HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ... n4di


End file.
